lotrfandomcom-20200223-history
Mandos
Mandos (Quenya; IPA: is the usual name for the Vala originally called Námo (Quenya; ; Judge). Námo was given this new name in honor of the Halls of Mandos, over which he presides, where elves go after they are slain (cf. Valhalla). His wife is Vairë the Weaver. Biography Mandos is the brother of Lórien and Nienna in the mind of Eru Ilúvatar. He and his brother Lórien are the Fëanturi, the Masters of Spirits. Mandos is the sixth greatest of the Lords of the Valar and fifth greatest Aratar.The Silmarillion, Valaquenta, "Of the Valar" He was involved in Manwë's Doom concerning the espousals of the Eldar on YT 1172, when Finwë asked counsel for a second marriage, after the death of his wife's passing to the Halls of Mandos.The History of Middle-earth, Vol. 10: Morgoth's Ring, The Later Quenta Silmarillion, The Second Phase, II: "The Earliest Version of the Story of Finwë and Míriel" When Melkor began marring Arda before the coming of the Elves, Tulkas arrived and wanted to make war swiftly. At the bidding of Manwë, Mandos pronounced the doom of the Firstborn. After the captivity of Melkor, Mandos had once again pronounced the Doom.The Silmarillion, Quenta Silmarillion, Chapter III: "Of the Coming of the Elves and the Captivity of Melkor" Melkor spent three Ages in the duress of Mandos thereafter,The Silmarillion, Quenta Silmarillion, Chapter VI: "Of Fëanor and the Unchaining of Melkor" guarded by his hound Gorgumoth in Lumbi.The History of Middle-earth, Vol. 2: The Book of Lost Tales Part Two, VI: "The History of Eriol or Ælfwine and the End of the Tales" Mandos judged Fëanor to leave Tirion for twelve years after Fëanor's drawing of sword against Fingolfin. After the destruction of the Two Trees, Yavanna asked for the light of the Silmarils, which Fëanor denied and he shall be slain, the first in Aman; but Mandos had spoken and revealed that Finwë was the first, having been slain at the steps of Formenos by Melkor. When the Ñoldor revolted against the Valar, Mandos appeared before them and pronounced the Doom of the Ñoldor.The Silmarillion, Quenta Silmarillion, Chapter IX: "Of the Flight of the Noldor" Only once has he been moved to pity, when Lúthien sang of the grief she and her lover Beren had experienced in Beleriand. Then, with the Elder King's approval, he released them to Middle-earth to begin their second life there.The Silmarillion, Quenta Silmarillion, Chapter XIX: "Of Beren and Lúthien" Character Mandos, upon appearing before the Ñoldor, was described to be dark figure with a loud voice, solemn and terrible. Mandos was described as being stern and dispassionate and never forgetting a thing. He was the Vala who cursed the Ñoldor leaving Aman, and counselled against allowing them to return (almost to the point of vindictiveness). But unlike Morgoth, his Dooms are not cruel or vindictive by his own design. They are simply the will of Eru, and he will not speak them unless he is commanded to do so by Manwë. Etymology His common name Mandos means "Prison-fortress", and his real name Námo means "Ordainer" or "Judge" in Quenya. In Tolkien's earlier work, Mandos was named Vefantur.The History of Middle-earth, Vol. 1: The Book of Lost Tales Part One, IV: "The Chaining of Melko" Other Names The Old English translation for Mandos is Nefrea "Corpse-ruler" from neo ("corpse") and frea ("lord"). His title is Neoaerna hlaford ("Master of the houses of the dead").The History of Middle-earth, Vol. 4: The Shaping of Middle-earth, III: "The Quenta", Appendix 1: Translation of Quenta Noldorinwa into Old English References External link * de:Mandos es:Mandos it:Mandos pl:Mandos ru:Мандос Category:Quenya words Category:Valar Category:Aratar Category:The Silmarillion Characters